First Kiss to Farewell
by plygrn89
Summary: One-shot; Cloti. Taken back before Cloud's departure from Nebelhiem. The night on the well is a night to remember.


**First Kiss to Farewell**

**Arthur's note: I just got this idea in my head and I wanted to write it for you. I was inspired when finishing watching My Girl. **

**This is my version of Cloud and Tifa's good bye in Nebelhiem, but the dialogue from the game is placed into this fic but there will be some changes. So, I hope you enjoy my next one-shot!**

* * *

The chilling wind bites Cloud's ivory skin while he harshly rubs his hands up and down his arms. The night sky conceals the atmosphere with many turquoise diamond stars blinking in the cold night. No clouds are found dawdling; only a large moon stands alone in the abyss of the dark river of space. A cool wind breezes across Nebelhiem lifting up weightless dirt into the atmosphere. The unmovable well stands in the middle of the town square, with dark wooden supports and a wooden barrel resting on a small platform. An empty bucket hangs lifelessly to a thick rope on the edge of the barrel. A mist of smoke rises from the chimney of countless houses. The smoke lingers aimlessly until driven to the night sky by the breezing wind. A few windows are illustrating a warm yellow light from within the homes as the light shines across the cold soil.

Thirteen year old Cloud sits shakily on the platform with his knees to his chest. Having his arms wrap around his legs and slightly shivering. The cold wood sinks into his clothes sending many chills up and down his back. His red nose stands out from his ivory face. Waiting patiently for Tifa to arrive at well to give her his news. Waiting at their special spot where they've always met when Tifa's father is not there to scare Cloud away. Sighing intolerantly for Tifa's arrival as, he leans his spiky head against the cold wood. Shutting his blue crystal eyes from the worlds view and breathe in the cold wind that is flow up in his nostrils.

"Sorry I'm late." Tifa apologizes meaningfully as Cloud's eyes shot open when hearing her angelic voice that sings melodies in his ears. Lifting his head and rolls to sit on his knees and look down from the platform. Hands grip the cold platform with the breeze blowing his spiky hair into his eyes as he stares at Tifa. She is wearing a blue dress with a darker blue ribbon tying around her waist and the skirt drapes to her knees. Small sleeves cover a small portion of her upper arm and have a circle neckline. Her white shoes stand on the dirty soil and her dress slightly flops with the wind. Having her hands fidgeting in front of her stomach with her head tilting back to stare at Cloud. A sweet smile grows on her lips that forces Cloud to smile back. The silence becomes intense as Tifa slightly giggles bashfully and her cheeks turn to a light pink. Approaching the wooden supports and begins to carefully climb up to the platform. Watching her feet rests against a supporting place before continuing her way up. With the help of Cloud, Tifa reaches to the platform and sits with her legs crossing. Resting her back against the cold barrel while cold chills ascend up her spine. "You said you wanted to talk about something?" Asking curiously and casually, while staring at Cloud's plain face.

Remain to sit on his knees and facing Tifa's right side. "Come this spring…I'm leaving this town for Midgar." Cloud's says proudly with smug on his face and holding his chin high. When hearing this news Tifa smile fades into a poignant feature. Quickly turning her face way from Cloud's proud one and tilts her head forward in dispirit. Drawing up her knees to her chests and wraps her arms around her legs protectively.

"All the boys are leaving our town." Tifa speaks in a sad note with her heart aching with sorrow. Her words are softer than the breezing winds that seem so majestic. Drooping her eyes to her knee caps and slides up her hands to rest on her knees. Picking beneath her fingernails trying to hide her sadden expression. Knowing that spring is only a month away, Tifa could not help but to feel selfish to his idea of leaving.

Gazing his blue eyes at Tifa's distress face before, allowing his legs to sit in a crossing style and to slouch his shoulders forward. Moving his body nearer to Tifa until his pant leg is brushing against her bare calve. "But I'm different from all of them." Trying to convince Tifa to see the good side of his plans. Leaning forward and setting his elbows on his legs with his eyes staring at Tifa who refuses to look back. "I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" Cloud concludes, with a shrill of hope lingering in his voice that allows the excitement to sleek through his tone. His face rises to eager expression and hopes for Tifa's approval.

"Sephiroth…" Repeating the name of Sephiroth in an inquiring tone before, darting her eyes to meet Cloud's trilling ones. "The Great Sephiroth. Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Tifa asks curiously, trying to confirm her knowledge of the Shrina Company's _SOLIDER_.

"I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a long time." Cloud confesses while gently stroking his beardless chin with a soft touch and looking away from Tifa's gaze. Staring at the platform in thought while not really observing the wooden dais

"Will you be in the newspaper?" Asking inquisitiveness and keeping her sad tone trap in her voice box. Tilting her head to an angle while, staring at Cloud who is returning her gaze.

"Maybe." Cloud mumbles in uncertainty and his voice hold a hollow sound. Repositioning his body to lean against the barrel next to Tifa and having their shoulders touching with a tingling sensation sinking beneath their flesh. Rising one leg to his chest and allowing the other to lie lifelessly over the platform's edge. Setting his left forearm to rest on his knee cap as he gazes off into the distances and secretly enjoying sitting next to Tifa.

Silences building between the youths as, the wind blows against their skin along with their hair limping in the breeze. "Will you come back for me?" Tifa asks, breaking the barrier of silences and instantly grabbing Cloud's attention. Cloud's watches how Tifa's ebony hair tries to fight against the wind as her eyes are lost in the deep distance. The moonlight casts a soft enlightenment of silver across her ivory skin, making Tifa almost untouchable.

"Umm...Sure." Cloud murmurs bashfully but within his body, he beaming with joy with her question. Turing his gaze back to the distance with the silence grows between them once again. A small smile forms on her lips to his answer as she looks at Cloud's pink cheeks. Could not help but to smile wider to his bashful-self, which is a quality that Tifa finds adorable about Cloud. Looking back at the void of darkness that shimmers beautiful lights and pursing her lips together to prevent her smile being aware of Cloud's attention.

Being quiet to the bashfulness air that hovers over Tifa and Cloud. A striking idea shocks into Tifa's brain and instantly turns her gaze at Cloud before speaking, "Hey, why don't we make a promise? Ummm……, if you become famous and if I am ever in a bind...You'll come save me, all right?" Tifa suggests in delight with her face lighting up to the idea. Cloud turns his gaze to Tifa with his face furrowing and holding a curious expression.

"What?" Inquiring quickly, voice demanding an answer for the brunette girl next to him.

"You said you'll come back for me, so why

don't you be my hero!" Tifa remarks urgently, voice is bouncy and her eyes are longing for him to give her the right answer. Twisting her torso towards Cloud with her hand supporting herself and is slightly leaning forward towards bashful Cloud. "Come on! Promise me...!" Tifa urges in annoying tone while slightly yanking on his arm. Giving Cloud her puppy eyes look along with her lower lip hanging out.

"Alright, I promise." Cloud instantly gives in to her puppy-eye look which is something he could never deny. Rising his hands up in surrender as Tifa leans back for her arch body to rests in satisfaction. A content smile grows on her lips and continues to look into Cloud's eyes.

Returning her eyes to the distance and retaining her smile before, speaking, "Thank you, Cloud." Saying in the tone of contentment and inhaling the cold breeze that never cease to raid on her skin. Cloud stares at Tifa in awe while wondering why Tifa had thanked him for.

"For what?' Asking curiously and tilting his head to an angle in thought. Watching Tifa stare without actually observing and maintain a smile that always makes Cloud weak to his bones. Perfectly pink lips spread across her lower face looking very majestic, almost dreamy.

Removing her gazing eyes from the unknown to stare at Cloud who seems to want to be liberate by his curiosity. Tilting her head to an angle before saying, "For saving me." Tifa's voice lingers in dream and smoother than the sands of time. Her right eyebrow momentarily lifts while speaking her words.

Taken back by her words and scrunches his eyebrows in thought while holding a confuse expression. "But...I didn't save you." Announcing sententiously in a careful tone, not knowing his words would enter into a minefield.

Tifa turns back towards the deep sky follow by a soft 'hmm' that loiters in thought and inspiration. Returning her eyes to Cloud as her grin grows deeper on her face. Thoughts of angels that shine in the bright illuminating flashes in his mind, never getting tire of seeing her smile growing wonderfully. "But you did save me Cloud; you saved me from ever dreaming of having a hero." Tifa says thoughtfully, confessing her endless thoughts. Her voice holds a sweet melody that engages a stronger feeling in Cloud's heart. Wanting to impress Tifa more than anything and achieve his goal to fulfill his promise of being her hero. Tifa smile never fades from Cloud's view nor would he ever want it too. Cloud returns her smile and leans back against the cold barrel with a content smile forming on his lips. "Cloud?...Have you...ummm." Tifa stammers nervously and begins to bite on her index finger nail in thought. Mentally trying to continue her question without being embarrass to actually say it.

Cloud turns his attention to Tifa with his eyebrows furrowing follow by a question 'Hmm'. Watching her cheeks bright up into a light pink color as she struggles finding the right words.

Keeping her shy face away from Cloud follow by, dipping her face forward in shyness. "Umm...have you ever..." Saying more nervously and chuckling fearfully to her stuns thoughts. Bring her words to her mind and forces her voice to speak out "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Ask shyly with a shaky voice while rising her shoulders to her jaw line and squeezing in her elbows to sides. Her cheeks turn to a firry red and waits for Cloud's answer.

Blushing crimson on his own cheeks from her sudden question and not really wanting to answer her question. "Well...no." Confessing timidly in a low tone and tilts his head forward. Biting the insides of his cheeks and keeping his gaze from Tifa. "Have you?"

"No" Tifa's reply is quick with no emotion in her voice to indicate bashfulness. Using her fingers to slide back a piece of her hair behind her earlobe before staring at her fingernails. Pursing her lips to the uncomfortable silence before saying, "Would you like to my first?" Blushing much darker crimson but knows it will be worth it considering he will not be here to share a moment like this with her.

Rapidly changes his gaze to Tifa in sudden shock to her question but is also thrill to be asked such an offer. His nerves begin to overtake his body to complete frozenness. Swallowing a large lump in his throat with his eye widen in terror but also in joy. Tifa's body is stiff to the silent treatment that Cloud is presenting to her.

With her courage building in her chest, Tifa finally directs her eyes to meet Cloud's. Perking her lips together childly and unconsciously begin to lean her upper body slantways towards Cloud. . Closing her eyes allowing her eyelashes combine together, revealing that fullness and black abyss of lashes. Leaning deeper into the stiff Cloud, who remains in place with his eyes widen in terror and peering at Tifa. Slightly tilting her head to an angle to avoid their noses clashing together. Tifa's lips press against Cloud's unmovable but soft lips.

Feeling her lips upon his, leaves him to freeze in place. Soft and sweetness overtakes his fleshy lips with a tint of wetness. Watching Tifa withdraw her mouth from his and stare at him with a questionable expression. An almost hurtfully look grows on her face with her eyebrows furrowing. A light pink shade of color blossoms on her ivory cheeks.

"Why didn't you kiss back?" Tifa asks quietly in a solemn tone, thinking that a kiss would be better than what she has just experienced.

A guilty and embarrassing sensation develops in his chest when been asked that question. Completely clueless on how to kiss a girl other than his mother who, would just give him a peck. Assuming a simple peck is all any girl would want but Tifa wants more. What more can you do with a peck? "Was I pose to?" Asking naively with a straight face that is too frighten to give any thought on moving a muscle.

Hearing his response causes Tifa to purse her lips from the uprising of the giggles forming in her body. Reaching the breaking point of holding back the chuckles as Tifa releases a soft giggle that forces a dark pink color to swell on Cloud's cheeks. A large smile matures on her light pink lips while her white teeth come to Cloud's view. Soon after, her giggles start to come to a rest with the slight pain in her stomach from her laughter. Taking deep breathes maintaining a large smile and using the tip of her finger to wipes away the releasing tear that escapes from the corner of her right eye. "You are so cute."

Cloud is taken back by her comment, not really sure if he should accept that as a compliment. "What is so funny?" Inquiring in a slight forcefully tone, almost defensive.

Tifa releases another soft but short giggle at his defensive side before, moving her body closer to his. "Nothing." Answering a content tone that has a soft amusing attitude. Feeling her arm brushing against his with their backs against the barrel as Tifa tilts her head to the side. Allowing her cheek to rest upon his cold fabric shoulder while, Cloud instant stiff body relaxes. A small piece of hair falls across her eyes and blocking her view of the night sky. With her left hand, Tifa tuck her black hair behind her earlobe while, her right hand comes in contact with Cloud's fingers. Brushing her fingertips on the back of his hand before gripping his palm. Holding his hand with her cold one as his cold fingers clasps around her palm. A soft smile tucks on her lips with a gentle feeling of happiness swells within her body.

Directing their eyes at the sparkling stars in the sky and admiring each one of them for their great ambition to blink in the night. Cherishing the moment that has been given to the young youths to remember through the forthcoming days. Never knowing the heart-wrenching challenges that lie ahead in their path or the dreading pain that will awake in their future.

_The end_

* * *

**Sorry for not making the kiss a little more passionate, after all they are still pre-teens. I didn't want to go over board especially at their age. I know Tifa isn't that extrovert but in the since where Tifa asks Cloud to her hero shows me that she wasn't too bashfully in her childhoods years. So, asking Cloud for a kiss didn't seem to be a problem and so here it is. I know it is kind of cheesy and corny but all well. I hope you enjoy this small fic!**


End file.
